Patients with meibomian keratoconjunctivitis are being evaluated clinically from an ophthalmologic and dermatologic view point. Normals and patients with other forms of blepharitis are also being evaluated. Cultures from lids and conjunctiva are obtained for aerobic and anaerobic isolation, identification, and antibiotic sensitivities. Meibomian secretions are being evaluated by TLC and GLC. Frequently isolated bacteria will be evaluated for the production of lipase and cholesterol esterase. Patient lid temperature, melting and spreading temperature of meibomian secretions, and meibomian gland morphology will also be compared to normals. Various modes of therapy are being evaluated.